


The Best Christmas Gift.

by TheMirkyKing



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Luke Evans Secret Santa Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: LeFou is all set to make it a Christmas that Gaston will actually enjoy.





	The Best Christmas Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Lukevans, Merry Christmas from you Luke Evans Secret Santa!!  
> This is the first time I have written this pair so I hope I did okay!

LeFou stepped back and surveyed his handiwork. He nodded, extremely pleased with the results. He just hoped that it would be a success! He glanced at the grandfather clock, still early, so no one would be at the hunting lodge yet. Not that he would mind but there was only one person that mattered and that was Gaston.

Hmmm….that piece wasn’t quite right, LeFou thought. He wanted everything perfect before his friend showed up. He clambered up onto one of the long tables to fix it when he heard the clatter of boots coming down the stairs, along with Gaston’s shout of “LeFou, did you fall asleep again….” And as he appeared in the hall it became a startled gasp of “What in the world!?”

LeFou twirled around on the table, throwing arms wide, shouted- “Merry Christmas Gaston!” 

Gaston stood in shocked amazement at the sight before him. Boughs of holly and evergreen (with red ribbons and sparkly babbles) were hung from every animal head. A huge tree was also festively decked out, white candles flicking and dancing, making the silver and gold decorations glimmer like jewels. Gaston took a tentative step further into the room, eyes wide in wonder at all the decorations. Finally he looked at LeFou.

“You did this….all of this by yourself?” Gaston asked. LeFou gave a small shrug and nodded. “You did this for me?” 

“Sure,” LeFou said suddenly shy. He knew Gaston was not overly fond of the holiday, never having had a very good experience with it. And LeFou wanted to change it, especially this year. 

“LeFou…I…I don’t know what to say.” Gaston stammered, eyes still taking in all the details. LeFou watched him, saw how his friend seemed out of his depth, so unsure, but on the edge of being delighted about it.

“Well, why don’t you go look under the tree,” LeFou suggested. Gaston hesitated. “Go on!” 

Gaston dropped his bag and gun and went to the tree. There peaking out from under the tree were various wrapped gifts, all for Gaston. Gaston knelt and reached for one, gazing at the gift, not tearing it open like others would have. Gaston swallowed against the lump in his throat. He looked up as LeFou climbed down from the table to join him.

“LeFou …I don’t deserve this…” 

“Stop it Gaston!” LeFou said gently. “This is not just for you, I enjoyed doing this, and maybe…” LeFou looked away, not wanting his feelings to show so plainly on his face. “Maybe, you will find some joy too!” 

Gaston didn’t speak, biting his lip as he slowly unwrapped the gift. A red scarf was revealed. Gaston smiled as he wrapped it around his neck. LeFou grinned and handed him another. This time, Gaston opened it with more vigor. 

LeFou sat back and watched Gaston become more animated, holding up various items with delight. This had turned out better then he had hoped. In fact, it was more than that, it was almost perfect. There would only be one thing that would make it perfect, but LeFou put that thought aside. He was just happy that Gaston was here, that he had a chance to show his friend the wonder of the season. LeFou knew how lucky they both were. After that fateful night….

The ground trembled and the castles dark and foreboding façade crumbled. Already many of the villagers had fled from the bewitched inhabitants. LeFou had followed Gaston, his heart heavy as he watched his friend become a monster, more so then the one they had come to destroy. Finally LeFou could no longer ignore his conscience. Gaston was not the man he once was and it broke LeFou’s heart. LeFou joined with the castle and battled against the villagers. He did not see Gaston’s fall but came upon the body of his friend. Despite all that Gaston had done, LeFou cried out in anguish as he rushed to his fallen friend, gathering the broken body to him, tears streaming down his face as he held Gaston’s close. LeFou didn’t looked up when the enchantress approached. 

“He was wrong…I know that…but still…” He weeped. “He was my friend….I… I loved him.” The confession fell out of him. LeFou stroked Gaston’s face. “I love him.” He heard the enchantress take a sharp breath. He finally looked up at her, eyes pleading as he beseeched her; “Please! Please there must be something you can do!” 

She shook her head at his request. “There is nothing I can do now that his life has left him…”

LeFou sobbed, his head falling to Gaston’s still chest, holding him close as he had always wanted to, only now able to do so with a lifeless body…except. LeFou jerked up with a startled gasp, eyes wide in disbelief. 

"He’s not dead! There is a heartbeat, weak but it’s there!” He exclaimed and looked at the enchantress with wild hope. “I know you can help him! Please…I know you can!” She shook her head at him, but LeFou saw in her eyes that he what he said was true. He pressed on. 

“You gave the Prince a chance to change, can you not give Gaston the same chance?” He begged. She hesitated looking deep into LeFou’s eyes. She finally nodded; having found what she sought; knelt next to Gaston. She took LeFou’s hand and placed it over Gaston’s heart. LeFou could feel a tingling in his hand and then up his arm, growing stronger as it raced towards his heart, the sensation became a searing heat as it engulfed his heart and just when he thought he couldn’t bear it further, it reversed and flowed into Gaston. 

Gaston jerked and his eyes fluttered open, finding LeFou’s brimming ones. 

“LeFou..” Gaston’s voice was pained and weak. “LeFou….”

“I am here Gaston! I have you…you are safe my friend!” LeFou gushed in joy. Gaston took a shuttering breath, gave the barest of nods before slipping back into unconsciousness. LeFou looked up at the enchantress in panic. 

“He will live.” She said gently. “But it will not be easy, how swiftly he will recover with be entirely up to him.” 

“But he will recover won’t he?” LeFou asked. The enchantress gave a small shrug. 

“It will depend on if he can truly change…I gave him the same chance as I did the Prince…”

LeFou shook his head in confussion. “He doesn’t look different…” 

“Yet he is. The Princes curse was based off of his vanity, his looks and those of others. Gaston’s vanity is wrapped up in his ability as a great hunter…” LeFou gasped in understanding.

“He has lost the ability of his limbs!” He exclaimed. She nodded. LeFou gazed at his friend, stroking the still face. “Oh Gaston…” LeFou hoped that he hadn’t just doomed him.

At first it seemed as if he had. The Prince and Belle found LeFou and instead of turning away, they helped move Gaston into the castle. Once settled, the Prince told LeFou that they could stay as long as needed for Gaston to heal. LeFou could hardly believe, and not meaning to slight the Prince’s offer, asked Belle later why the Prince would do such a thing. Gaston had shot him, after all. Belle simply smiled before reminding him that it was because of Gaston’s actions, that Beast had finally realized that he loved Belle. Left own his to declare his love for her, it might have been too late for him and for Belle. Belle laughed gently at LeFou’s shocked face.

“He really is quite shy when it comes to admitting when he really cares for someone.” 

Belle glanced at LeFou and added, “Gaston of course has no such reserve when it comes to declaring his intent. I just hope that almost dying will be enough to make him change.” 

“I hope so to.” LeFou muttered as she left him to watch over Gaston. 

When Gaston did finally wake after days and found out that he couldn’t move his limbs, he seemed his same old self, full of bravdo and bluster! It is nothing but a trifle, he proclaimed, he would be up before you know it! When it was revealed that he was in the castle, LeFou thought Gaston was about to suffer from a busted vein in his forehead. Gaston demanded to be taken back to the village, NOW!

So with a shared roll of the eyes with Belle, LeFou summoned some villagers and in a few days time, Gaston was back in his own home. LeFou would have liked to stay in the castle, with all the servants to help him, but it had been clear that Gaston could not handle being around Belle and the Prince. Whether that was due to lingering feelings for her or guilt over shooting the Beast/Prince, LeFou wasn’t sure which.

Once Gaston was home, LeFou had hoped to see some improvement. The enchantress had given LeFou what he wanted, he just wasn’t sure how to help Gaston, beyond what he was currently doing. Everyday LeFou helped Gaston, something he knew he disliked. Gaston always prided himself on his strength and now…well now… LeFou knew it rankled him. 

As the weeks went on, LeFou saw no change. Gaston could still not move his arms or legs. LeFou wondered if he would ever be able to. LeFou had discovered from Belle that the Princes curse had come with a time line. The enchantress had made no mention of there being a finite amount of time. It left him worried that he had forced upon Gaston a curse that he wouldn’t be able to break. 

 

The break of the curse came months later. Gaston was staring out the window, eyes following the coming and goings of the villagers. Spring was in full bloom and LeFou had brought the first of the early flowers to Gaston. Gaston didn’t even look at them. LeFou felt such anger at his friend. All he did for him and never a kind word from him! LeFou took the blooms and threw them at Gaston.

“There!” LeFou snarled in frustration, resentment and even more; hurt. “Not that YOU even care, would it be so hard for you to at least pretend that you appreciate what I do? I could have a life outside this room, there are some people who WANT me!” LeFou shouted, tears threatening to spill. Gaston slowly turned his head and gazed at LeFou. Gaston’s lips twitched, his breathing suddenly rapid.

“Then you should go to them, you deserve all the happiness in the world.” Gaston said softly. Gaston smiled sadly as his finger stroked one the scattered flowers on the coverlet. “I will miss you so much LeFou, but I don’t want you to waste your life looking after me.” He glanced up at LeFous, who’s mouth hung open in shock. Gaston’s smile became a bit coy. “Even though you could do better then Stanley!” 

LeFou didn’t hear a word he said, all his focus was on Gaston’s fingers, that still played with the petals. Gaston didn’t seem to even notice that he was doing it. LeFou’s anger fled. Gaston was moving his fingers!!! He could only stare at his friend in astonishment. 

LeFou wasn’t sure what had spurred Gaston’s change, but something had. He tried not to think it was anything due to himself, that it was all Gaston’s doing. As spring gave way to summer, and summer to fall, every day Gaston gained more movement. LeFou still believed it was Gaston’s will that was the reason. Though LeFou would admit that Gaston was putting others needs before his own, something he only done before if it benefitted himself. And when it came to LeFou, Gaston went above and beyond. LeFou tired ignored his wild imagination that Gaston did it for reason’s other then friendship. If Gaston’s recovery was due to their friendship, then LeFou was happy. Yet he still couldn’t stop hoping…

“LeFou, you are the most amazing man I know!” Gaston proclaimed, bringing LeFou back to the present. Gaston’s eyes were dancing with delight, smile warm as he looked at the gifts surrounding him. LeFou had to glance away, his stomach dipping at what Gaston just said, at how happy he looked, at how he was looking at him. 

“I just wanted you to have a happy Christmas, that’s all.” LeFou mumbled, cheeks burning.

“And I have!” Gaston paused, chewing his lip. “Except it could be better….” LeFou’s head snapped up, ready to give him an earful, but Gaston rushed on. “If you go over to my bag I think there might be something there for you.” 

“Oh Gaston, you didn’t have to!” LeFou protested, even as he jumped up and hurried over to the pack. Gaston got up and followed. LeFou grabbed up the bag and rummage around it, his delight fading as no gift seemed to be there. LeFou dropped the bag and looked up at Gaston in confusion.

“Gaston…I don’t understand…there is nothing there.” Gaston drew close to LeFou. “You said-”

“I didn’t say the gift was in the bag, look up.” Gaston said softly.

LeFou looked up and a gasp escaped him. He forgot that he had put it up. Hanging above them was mistletoe! Gaston’s lips were gentle and tender as he kissed him. LeFou was sure his heart was going to explode, that he was going to pass out. Gaston’s arms slipped around him and their kiss deepened. When they finally broke it, both were a bit breathless. Gaston reached up and brushed his fingers over LeFou’s cheek and then curling them around to cup his head, pressing their foreheads together. LeFou held him tight, eyes closed, not daring to open them encase he was dreaming this. 

“I’m sorry it’s not wrapped in ribbon and bows, but if you want it, my heart and my love are yours.” Gaston whispered. 

“It’s the only gift I ever wanted!” LeFou chuckled and kissed him. Gaston broke their kiss, his smile radiant. Gaston hugged him and pulled him back to the tree, where they settled down, snuggling close.

“This is the best Christmas ever!” Gaston proclaimed and LeFou could only nuzzle his agreement, too overjoyed to speak. 

MERRY CHRISTMAS LUKEVANS!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed this. Comments and kudos always welcome!!


End file.
